Sex School
by ArcherKnock1983
Summary: Archer catches the wrong bus and ends up a rather secret, secluded school. Now he has the choice of staying, or leaving due to... 'unexpected circumstances' Rated M for very obvious reasons... like Sex? maybe, thought about or maybe even... BAD WORDS?


_**~ArcherKnock1983~**_  
 _ **~Signing in~**_

Archer woke up to his alarm clock going off, with an annoying tone, *Beep Beep, Beep Beep, Beep Be-* Archer picked it up and chucked it behind him, Knocking the batteries out.

"Ugh, the f-fuck time is.. It?"

He asked groggily as he sat up in bed, surveying his dark room, except the slither off light bleeding through his curtains; although it seemed earlier, after picking up and fixing his clock it turned out to be 6:25. And he had a bus to catch at 7:00,

"Shit, where's my clothes? Damn I better hurry, if I want to be alive tonight."

Archer groaned as he looked, and eventually found his clothes, putting them on and heading to the bathroom. His parents (as he expected, and some what hoped) were still in the most deepest places of sleep, a place where Archer wants to be. He flicks on the lights in the bathroom, squints for a sec, then opens his eyes to survey himself. He wasn't much, a nice 7 foot 4 inch tall bunny body, well built (due to 2 years of football, and 5 years of wrestling) and, at the time being, messy hair.

"Jesus... I look like the Terminator had sex with a bunny the painted it yellow, and fucked up its hair... It suits me, though the messy hair turns me off."

Archer declared this before smoothing out his hair with gel then combing it through till it was nice and soft.

"There we go. now I don't look half homeless."

After gong downstairs and eating a rushed breakfast, Archer was out the door... Then back in, he forgot his shoes. hen out the do-... He forgot his phone... And out the door for the 80th time. and down to the bus stop he checked his phone, 6:45.

"well I guess I'm ea-"

He is cut off as a bus comes hurtling towards him and stops feet from a light pole. The bus driver waves him over,

"you new?"

The bus driver asks, with a thick country accent.

"Uh.. Yea I guess I am."

"alrighty, get on in the back there."

Archer walks on the bus and is confronted with a foul stench of sweat, and something he can't quite identify, walking to the back he sees a fox with a eyepatch, a golden bear, small brown bear, and big brown bear all next t each other. Two chickens... Or is that duck? Archer makes up his mind that they are chickens and keeps walking, near the back he sees two bunnies, one an older male, the other a younger, rather pretty female. He makes it to the back and sits down and stares out the window, it seems as if there are no more kids to pick up, as the bus driver hurdles the bus towards the school's entrance, and upon reading the name =, Archer is skeptical

"Sexton... SEXTON!?, whatever sounds weird but whatever."

Archer says as he fill out with everyone else off the bus. But before he leaves the bus driver stops him,

"Watch yerself feller, its a dangerous place out there. Watch yerself..."

"Will do... okay bye."

Archer said, now officially creeped out, steps off the bus and freezes as he watches the kids who were on the bus start undressing in the school, he can barely see them. But he sees enough to know what they are doing.

"no way.. What the hell?"

Archer questions as he walks closer to the door, until he is jumped by a blue blur

"Hiisawyouonthebusandyouseemedlikeacoolpersontomeet,what'syourname?Minesbettynicetomeetyou!"

Archer takes a step back and regains his breath, trying to comprehend what Betty just said

"...Oh my name's Archer... Nice to meet you...? Archer said confusedly

"That's a nice name, here follow me. I bet you're very confused on what was happening in there." Betty said as she dragged archer by his hand, and lead him inside. Archer, with a light scarlet blush followed her

"So everyday you get undressed and put you clothes in an empty box."

Betty explained as she started getting undressed. Archer didn't move an inch, as he watched her undress in front of him, with a dark blush.

"C'mon, what's keeping ya?" Betty asked, all her clothes except her bra, and panties taken off. "Here I'll help you" She purred going up to Archer and slowly unbuckling his belt, and pulling it down slowly. Without instruction Archer too his shirt off, and revealed his 8-pack. Betty looked up and felt herself getting moist at the sight of his body.

"Ooo~ you look so hot." Betty purred taking the rest of her clothes off, and getting the rest of Archer's clothes off, his semi-erected, 9 in a half incher, slowly working it's way up.

"I would love to test you out now, but we have to go to class, so follow me." Betty said, getting up and taking Archer's hand, dragging him to class.

'well... This may not be... Soo bad...' Archer thought to himself as Betty lead him in the classroom, his jaw dropped immediately.

 _ **Cliffhangers! Don't you love 'em? Anyhow this my first, Actual attempt at a story, leave a comment let me know what you think, and share with people! The more the merrier!**_

 _ **~Have fun, and stay alive~  
~ArcherKnock1983, signing out~**_


End file.
